In the construction of housing, buildings and the like, wooden joists directly support the floor or roof and these in turn are supported by underlying transverse wooden beams or metal beams, depending on the span between the columns or wall. Wooden joists are expensive, have a tendency to warp and must be installed close apart to properly support the floor.